Naruto: Mageverse
by roguemage251
Summary: chakra is all but gone with a new energy replacing it, ninja replaced by mages, and monsters everywhere, how will things progress.
1. chapter 1

Within a classroom full of preteens in a wide variety of clothes a tall man with a scar across his nose was reading from a large book on his desk.

"In the history of the elemental nations there exists a story of a single man who had risen and become the master of all monster races from the most mindless zombie to the trickiest of kitsune to the most beastial lycan to the most sophisticated vampire he was the true ruler."

The man flipped to the next page. "Most don't speak of him because the mere mention of him would set off the monsters. In ancient times our ancestors used chakra which is said to have been a mixture of our physical and spiritual energies to battle these creatures and had been able to dominate the battlefield killing many but then the master had found a way to completely block anyone from using their chakra in any type of technique, this had led to the discovery of Mana, an external energy that comes from everything within nature which gave birth to magic and the spell used by the five archmages to seal him away."

The man closed the book and looked around at his students. "This spell has been lost to time but it's been said that if he were to return that anyone who lady magic deemed worthy would be able to find the original notes on the spell."

A yawn sounded off from the back of the class and a mop of sun kissed blonde hair could be seen moving a bit. "Why are we listening to such bull? Everyone knows that this 'master' is only a myth and that there's no such spell that can completely stop the use of an energy source. If there was the three great sages own necromancer and litch Orochimaru would have found it in his excavations. What's with the fantasy story Iruka sensei?"

The one known as Iruka sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "First, just because you are at the top of the class in almost all subjects doesn't mean you can interrupt me Naruto. Second, it's no mere myth. Recent research by the same sage you just spoke of has brought new evidence that the spell exists."

Iruka saw the hand of a pinkette go up and he pointed to her. "Yes Sakura, what is it?"

The girl pushed up her glasses. "How would such a spell work? If my understanding of basic magical theory is correct then the castor would need to not only recast the spell every ten years but cast it on any new born children before they can learn to use the energy source at least until any knowledge on said energy source has been lost in time."

Iruka nodded with an encouraging smile. "Yes, you're absolutely right but that's in the case of low to mid tier spell casting and rituals. From the evidence gathered we can assume that the spell was actually a mix of blood magic rituals and a powerful time/space spell to make it where none born after the spell was cast could use chakra in techniques, we are always using our chakra but only to stay alive."

Sakura nodded and had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

A boy in the very front scoffed. "Even if this spell exists how could knowing about it help us? It's not like anyone has enough skill to break such a spell. Just knowing that much about it had to take a lot of skill on Orochimaru-samas part."

Naruto scoffed as well. "Oh please Sasuke, maybe to someone who only knows how to cast a few mid tier destruction spells. To anyone who works on their rift magic even at the most basic level they can find that out easily."

Sasuke turns and scowls. "Not everyone has access to a vast library of spell books and tomes on magical theory Naruto. If you're so smart how about you tell us what you could do to break such a spell."

Naruto stood up and moved to Sasuke. "First you must calm yourself Uchiha, for your information I don't have access to the knowledge within my family library yet so what I just said came from the textbooks provided to everyone on the first day of school but again all you paid attention to was how you could now use the firebolt spell that made your father famous as a battle mage. Of course my father became archmage instead of him because my father is an all rounder."

Before a fight could start Iruka continued. "Now now settle down you two." He glared at Naruto for extra effect. As the two did as told Iruka continued. "As you know, each of you have graduated from the magic academy and will be assigned to new sensei's that will teach you from now on, or your clan head will take over your training from here. Some of you have signed up for the healers course now that you're recognized as full fledged mages." He looks to Sakura and a bluenette in the back by the name of Hinata Hyuga.

"Others have signed up for the spell sword course." He looks to Sasuke and Kiba.

"And a surprisingly few amount of you have signed up for the summoning course." Looks to Naruto and Shino.

"Whatever you have decided to branch off into I have the utmost faith in all of you to take every precaution necessary in each of them. Good luck and may lady magic guide you."

With that he stepped on to a teleportation rune and left.

For the next ten minutes nobody made a sound until the teleportation rune activated again. From the rune stepped three older mages. The first was a tall blonde with his hair in a ponytail, the second was a raven black haired man with his hair in a pineapple shaped haircut, and the third was a large man with brown hair. "Would Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi please step forward."

All three moved forward and were teleported away.

It went on like this for a while and everyone was leaving. It continued on until it was only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba left. It was two hours later that the teleportation rune activated again and three people walked through.

The first to walk in was a male that was quite intimidating, he was a solid 6'0 tall man with gravity defying silver hair, he had an eye patch over his left eye, and a face mask covering the bottom half of his face. For clothes going from bottom to top he had on a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black pants, a dark blue under shirt under his leather chest armor, leather bracers, and black fingerless gloves. For accessories he had a pair of dog tags that had his name on one and his title on the other. He had his sword on his hip and a dagger strapped to his thigh. This was Kakashi Hatake of Konoha aka the lightning warrior of the leaf.

The next to come out was a female that gave off a calming aura. She was shorter than Kakashi at a respectable height of 5'6. She had short brown hair that she kept in a bun, and her lightly tanned skin just made her smile all the more calming. She wore a white robe with red outlines, a pair of loose fitting pants, and a pair of standard issue sandals. This was the first student ever for the great sage Tsunade Senju Rin Nohara aka Rin of the healing touch.

The final person was a male that gave off an even more intimidating aura then Kakashi. He was taller than Rin but shorter than Kakashi at a height of 5'9 being directly in between them in height. He had raven black hair, ghostly pale skin, sunken in black eyes, and a lanky form. He was wearing a long black robe that hid from sight anything else he could be wearing. This was none other than Obito Uchiha otherwise known as the abysswalker of the leaf and his reputation makes him all the more intimidating. The two males scared everyone except Naruto who was raised around these two all his life along with Rin who he knew was married to Obito.

Kakashi spoke first. "Spell swords with me."

Both Sasuke and Kiba stood up and walked towards Kakashi who leads them through the teleporter. As the two young mages are walking by Rin gives them a smile. "Good luck, you're going to need it with this hard ass."

They nod and with a renewed determination to make sure to impress their new sensei they follow him through the teleporter.

Rin looks to the remaining teens. "Healers with me." Both Hinata and Sakura stood up and moved over to their new sensei. Rin smiled at Naruto and Shino reassuringly. "Don't worry, he may look scary but he's a real softy when it comes to kids like you. Oh but trust me when I say that he won't go easy on the two of you, especially you Naruto."

The blonde sulks a bit. "Pull a prank on a guy one time and he holds a grudge for the rest of his life."

She giggled and led her new students away.

Obito looked to his two students and nodded. "Alright, first things first. You two have been two of the top scoring students in your year and even within your entire generation. Many of my colleagues have deemed you two prodigies amongst prodigies but I am far more observant."

At this he points to Shino. "You had the help of your family to train you before you even joined the academy so you're not a prodigy but merely a very lucky kid."

When he pointed to Naruto he smirked. "While you were born to the archmage of hi no Kuni and the crimson sorceress you had no help in your training due to both being very busy and wanting you to form your own personal style you had to work twice as hard and sometimes even four times as hard as the others just to keep up let alone surpass them as a part of the top five of your generation all without access to any clan specific spells or personal training from a master."

Looking to his two students Obito smirked. "You may not have been the prodigies many believe you to be but you have something of far more value then raw natural talent, you both have the will to grow stronger and step out of the shadows of your parents, the determination to see your enemies fall before you, and the mindset to get back up when you fail only to try again. As my students you will need all of these things to succeed."

Both boys smirked as a burning will showed itself in their eyes, they would do what they needed to do to grow stronger.

(4 years later)

For the last four years each of the students had been recognized as fully fledged mages so they had trained in their respective magic types and fields along with going on quests together.

For example, Hinata had been requested for a quest to help heal a small village after a monster attack and she was escorted by Kakashi's two students Sasuke and Kiba along with Obito's most promising student Naruto.

Each of them had shown an amazing level of skill in their areas such as Hinata's amazing skill with restoration magic, Sasuke's skill with a sword and fire magic, Kibas skill with clawed gauntlets and earth magic, and Naruto's skill with summoning magic and a bow.

Going from those trained under their parents to the ones trained by masters of a specific skill set we'll see how their training went.

First was Ino Yamanaka who was trained by her father Inoichi Yamanaka aka the psychic wraith of Konoha. Ino's had been centered around her family's mind magic, she learned everything from how to knock people back with a mind blast to how to read their thoughts, memories, and emotions with a single thought. She was then trained to take advantage of her body type and be quick on her feet, highly flexible, and quite stealthy. She now wore a form fitting dark purple bodysuit under her purple hooded mage robes, a pair of black sandals, and a silver pendant.

Second was Shikamaru Nara who was trained by his father Shikaku Nara aka the shadow wraith of Konoha. Shikamaru's training was centered around his shadow magic and tactics. He was now dressed in all black with hints of a dark brown and he had a facemask with a grin full of sharp white teeth that looked horrific gifted to him by his father. (Looks like Venoms grin)

The third was Choji Akimichi who was trained by his father Choza Akimichi aka Konoha's crimson shape shifter. Choji's training was pretty much well rounded in martial arts, weaponry, shape shifter magic, and tactics. He was dressed in a red battle robe made of a metallic weave that was enchanted to stretch and shrink with him well… magically, he had on a pair of red sandals made of the same material.

Then we have Hinata and Sakura trained under Rin Nohara. Both girls took to the lessons like fish to water but it was obvious that Hinata was the better healer. Rin had also trained them to fight in hand to hand combat or with small weapons just in case someone got to close or was able to break through the line and again both took to it really easy but Sakura was obviously the one with the natural talent here. Both of the girls went into their own personal training which led to Hinata learning water magic and Sakura learning earth magic. Hinata was wearing a light blue mages robes with her clans insignia on the right sleeve. Sakura was wearing a red battle dress under a white and red mage's robe with a dagger on her hip.

Next we have Sasuke and Kiba trained under Kakashi Hatake. Both boys were absolute naturals with weaponry, destruction magic, and on the fly tactics with Sasuke being better at the magic, Kiba at the weapons, and both being equal in tactics. Sasuke preferred the katana while Kiba preferred clawed gauntlets to go with his family's martial arts style. The two wore similar clothes, long sleeve blue shirts and black sweat pants under a leather chest plate, greaves, and bracers. Kiba had a dirt brown mage's robe over his armor while Sasuke had a raven black version with his clans insignia on the back.

And finally we have Shino and Naruto who trained under Obito Uchiha. Both boys were taught how to summon creatures to aid them in battle. While Shino had been able to summon bugs, insects, and arachnids to his side he was nowhere near as good at this as Naruto who could summon large beasts and even creatures of demonic/angelic lineage. (I'm not saying he can summon full on angels and demons but he can summon creatures with a good bit of blood from those two races like something with a fourth angel blood. He's a long way off from summoning something like a pure blooded angel/demon) To supplement their summoning both boys chose to use long range weapons. Shino learned to use throwing knives while Naruto used a bow. Shino was now wearing a brown/green trench coat like robe with a pair of shades covering his eyes that he said was 'for a specific purpose' with his belt covered in throwing knives. Naruto was wearing a black hooded robe with black leather bracers, shoulder pads, and black combat boots. For weapons he had his bow and and enchanted quiver connected directly to his stash of arrows in his clans main houses basement along with a short sword strapped to his hip for just in case the enemy got to close. A spell sword he was not but he knew his way around weapons.

This group had been signed up by their sensei's for the upcoming mage's exam to be allowed to test their skills against others within the other nations and earn a prize, only the top three will get a prize that could be anything from cash to a new spell book of their choosing to a single request granted by one of the five archmages.

Naruto was aiming for the top and would request that his father give him full access to the family library.

The only others aiming for the top against him were Sasuke and Kiba with Sasuke wanting training from Hiruzen Sarutobi who was the absolute best at destruction magic in Konoha and Kiba wanting the prize money to help his mother who had lost everything after his father abandoned them and to help his older sister who was barely keeping her veterinarian office open.

At that very moment Kakashi, Rin, and Obito appeared, Rin had the biggest grin on her face, Obito had a smirk, and Kakashi had a rare eye smile. All three spoke in unison. "Welcome young mages to your first ever mage's exam."

Rin started off. "You'll participate in three exams, the first is a magical theory test hosted by me that will have 60 questions that very from basics to advanced theory. Don't worry about getting a perfect score, as long as you get in the low 60's you'll be able to move on."

Obito continued. "Then you'll be put in an obstacle course where you'll have to get to the end fighting against time and magic creatures me and a few other summoners brought in, I'm the host of that."

And Kakashi finished. "And finally the remaining young mages will be pitted against each other in a free for all mages battle where lethal force will have major consequences for the offender, last three standing are our winners."

All three gave a thumbs up. "Good luck and try your best!" at this they disappeared.

Naruto looked to each of his fellow mages and nodded. "Well I guess the only thing to say is may the best mage win."

**XXX****AN:Hello and welcome to a new story by yours truly.****Let me explain a little, this is an older idea I'd had while still working on the cursed seven and I'd written three chapters already while bored and had no internet.****all explanations for no chakra, magic, and monsters I'd thought of on the fly and most likely are fusions of different things from shows, books, and games I'd seen before.****ill be doing updates every two days but those of you who have been around awhile know if i lose interest i'll just stop since none of this is my job.****I hope you enjoy.**


	2. chapter 2

The first exam was easy enough to Naruto who had gotten everything in the basics and intermediate theories correct and one or two of the master level questions right. As a matter of fact the only one to get a higher score than him was Shikamaru who's clan had just as many theory books as his and he had actual access to it.

The second exam had been pretty difficult since he was forced to go at it alone and he was forced to use an intermediate level raise undead squad spell.

After the second exam they were allowed a month long break to prepare themselves for the battle royal they'd be in. Naruto of course knew that this was only partially true while the rest of it was so they had the time to set up the seating arrangements for the high rollers looking to higher strong young mages and for any civilians that want to witness the action.

The young blonde didn't care about that at all though and was completely focused on his training when he felt an undead presence behind him in his personal training ground that he cleared out himself and made sure his magic signature was everywhere, any mage worth the Mana they use would know not to send a thrall to his area so the only explanation was this was a lich.

Turning around he found he was right but he didn't get defensive because he knew who it was. With a huge grin he hugged the tall man. "Uncle Oro! You're back!"

Orochimaru had been an uncle like figure in the young boys life for as long as he could remember, he'd been his reason for delving into summoning and it's sub-art necromancy, giving him free copies of his published tomes and his old spell books as birthday presents and even giving him a few pointers. Hell, with how busy Minato was with being the archmage of the land of fire Orochimaru became more like a father figure than his actual father.

Orochimaru chuckled a little. "Hello Naruto, it's great to see you too." Looking the boy over he frowned which was pretty difficult to see with half his face rotted off. "You have slacked off in your training if you had to use an intermediate spell already."

Naruto slumped his head in shame but the lich man patted his shoulder. "Tell you what, I was planning to train you personally after the exams were over but how about we start now, get you ready for that battle royal Kakashi set up."

Naruto's grin could have split a normal man's face. He nodded in excitement and the lich chuckled good naturedly. "Well then, let's get started."

(1 month)

For the next month Naruto stayed with Orochimaru in his and his old teammates house where he learned far more in a single day then he did in a week by himself. He'd mastered all of the spells he already knew to perfection and had a very good grasp on a few new ones, he had more skill with his short sword, and learned more about the monsters that Orochimaru faced outside the village.

Now he was standing in the arena/colosseum like area with hundreds of young mages from many different areas and walks of life. Some of these people were even nomadic mages with years of battle experience against various monsters that have lost themselves to their baser instincts and the power they have. If the blonde was being perfectly honest right now he was starting to doubt his ability to win against such strong opponents.

Steeling his nerves Naruto started to focus on the different tactical ways he could win. Obito was right about one thing, he worked for every ounce of physical and magical power he had, fighting tooth and nail to claw his way to the top of his generation within Konoha but he was wrong about him not being a prodigy he just wasn't the typical prodigy. His natural skill was not in his magic or his physical skill but in his mind, he naturally had an ordered thought process that took normal men years to accomplish, he had a nac for quick thinking/planning, and he had one hell of a photographic memory meaning he could see something once and use it as a reference for creating multiple different measures and countermeasures in an intricate web like a hungry spider that would catch its prey no matter what and with his ordered thoughts it was almost impossible for an illusionist to trick him.

Within a minute he had every possible scenario planned out or so he thought. Now the bell has rung, the free for all has begun.

As everyone is attacking each other Naruto summons a pack of dire wolves that move into formation to protect him as he starts picking off different mages with sleep arrows. Soon a group of rock village mages notice him and nod to each other, they'd team up for the moment and take out the only son of the Konoha archmage as vengeance for the deaths of their mothers, fathers, aunts, and uncles in the last war.

Right as they get close the dire wolves jumped out of the shadows and would latch on which immobilized them long enough to get hit with sleep arrows.

The mock battle went on a little bit longer with the ones showing the most promise was Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji. Sasuke was deflecting weapons and spells with his enchanted katana while flinging fire spells around and even the rare lightning spell, Kiba hit people with pillars of magically manipulated rock or made small walls pop up here and there to block projectiles and long range spells while clawing away at his opponents like a wild animal, and Choji would shift parts of his body into different animals or even his whole body if needed.

It was finally down to these four and Choji was close to Naruto. Both boys looked at each other and glared. Choji spoke up. "I'm going to win this Naruto, I'm sorry." Naruto shook his head. "No Choji, it's I that is sorry. I have to win if I'm ever going to get the same recognition from my parents that you and the others got from your parents growing up."

He goes for another arrow but curses when he finds that he's out. "Fine then, time to prove I'm not some one trick pony." He unsheathed his short sword as he tosses the bow to the side. He got into a low stance as his dire wolves move into position while growling. "Come at us Choji Akimichi, let us prove who wants this more!"

Choji grinned and morphed his body into that of a dire wolf and lunged forward. Naruto's own wolves lunged forward and the battle begun.

On the sidelines both Sasuke and Kiba stopped mid battle to watch the two seeing as either way they had made it into the final three.

Choji was obviously going to beat the wolves but it was never Naruto's intention for them to take the victory as he got behind his fellow mage and placed the blade at the Akimichi's throat. "Yield my friend, I obviously have the victory."

Morphing back the large boy sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win."

Sheathing his blade Naruto smiled. "Cheer up my friend, I believe that you have still done exceptionally well and will be allowed to rise in the ranks. And besides, there is always next year to make it to the top three."

Choji smiled, reassured by the blondes confidence in him.

The final three were lined up and we're about to be allowed to make a request each when an explosion went off behind them. Turning around they saw a tall man in all black wearing an expressionless mask (a literal mask) surrounded by monsters of all shapes, sizes, and races that seemed to be following him. This man looked around (or at least everyone thought that was what he was doing) then spoke. "Mages young and old, of hi no Kuni and beyond listen to me and listen well. I am the master, the one within your so called fairy tales and I have one proposition for all of you. I will fight anyone who is willing to fight me but if those who challenge me fail I will have one of my minions turn them. Of course if you stay seated I'll pick a single person from each village represented here to take as my slave/soldier."

The three teens watched as everyone stayed still, no one moved to fight, they were going to just cower in fear… even the five archmage's were terrified.

Growling at the cowardice all three boys charged in. Naruto summoned three low level fire hanyous, Kiba made a row of earth spikes fly forward, and Sasuke used the fireball spell.

As the three charged in the master ordered his monsters to attack. Kibas earth spikes pierced through three vampires, turning them to dust leaving nothing but clothes and a ring that shattered on contact with the ground.

Sasukes Fireball burned a group of manticore to death.

Naruto got in close to a small pack of lycans and cut the first one down as his fire hanyous went to work on the others.

They fought bravely, cutting a path forward and to the master, growing more exhausted with each monster they fought but it was all for naught as they were easily dispatched the moment they got to him with a low level Mana surge that knocked them down.

Three monsters ran over and grabbed them by the back of the neck while they were dazed. The master grinned behind his mask as he spoke to the crowd. "Three teenage boys fresh out of a free for all were the only ones to jump into the frey while five well rested archmage's are right here, while hundreds of well rested master mages were here these tired boys fought bravely, I for one believe this deserves a reward."

He turns to the three. "Now I have to have you three turned since I am a man of my word but seeing as you were so brave and were willing to sacrifice yourselves for everyone else I won't leave you to suffer and will gift each of you a copy of my own tome on monsters so you can learn to control it and a secret prize that you'll each find when you awaken."

With a snap of his fingers the three were bitten and promptly fell unconscious.

(scene change)

When Naruto next woke up it was dark and he was hit with a terrible thirst. "Thirsty… must… drink." His voice was raspy as if it hadn't been used in weeks, his throat felt like it was practically on fire from his use of words. He looked around and found he was in a hospital room. Standing up he moved towards the bathroom, stumbling along the way and accidentally knocking over the medical equipment in his haste and he fell against the wall.

Picking himself up he continued towards the bathroom slowly while holding on to the wall for support, groaning along the way and found himself in front of the sink.

Turning on the cold side he filled a small paper cup and drank from it but he could still feel the thirst. He drank again, 2,3,4 more times but nothing he did quenched the thirst.

He was growing desperate when the door was opened. *Bump bump-bump bump-bump bump* he heard the rythamic sound of a heartbeat first, then he could hear the sound of a slow moving liquid, finally he could smell the sweet and intoxicating scent. All of these combined had been far too much and he lunged without thought. He opened his mouth wide, newly acquired fangs bared but as he was about to sink said fangs in he heard the terrified scream snapping him out of hisblood crazed state immediately.

He jumped off of the person and scurried back into a corner where he curled into himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I-I don't know what's happening or where I am or how I got here." While all of this is happening he's so scared of what he almost did that he doesn't even feel the thirst right now.

The obvious female stood back up. "I-it's ok, I can answer your questions. In order you're in the between stages of being a human and a vampire or as it's better known you've been turned into a fledgeling, you're in the basement of the hospital so you don't turn to ash, and the great sage Orochimaru carried you here with Obito, Kakashi, and Rin flanking you. The other two were carried in by their parents."

Naruto was a bit sad that his father didn't do it and it was actually angering him. _'Even after I threw myself into harm's way to defend him and everyone else he still doesn't care enough to actually help me!'_ His train of thought is stopped by the girl. Oh and Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to bring these to you."

He looks up to see a small bag in one hand and a large vial in the other. She passed him the vial and he pulled out the cork and downed the contents in one swig. As soon as he sat the vial down he was surprised to find that his previously unquenchable thirst was gone like a really bad memory. "I-i'm not thirsty anymore?! How?!"

The girl smiled. "That's because that was blood, a small amount of miss Anko Mitarashi's virgin blood to be exact. She heard about what happened and immediately ran to her master offering her blood as a way to satisfy your thirst. I must say, for a kid who threw himself head first into his studies you have some very loyal friends."

At that his eyes widened. "Sasuke! Kiba! They fought alongside me, what turned them?!"

The girl looked sad. "Kiba Inuzuka will be fine seeing as he was bitten by a lycan so he can learn to control his inner beast given time but both you and Sasuke Uchiha are now vampires. The Uchiha boy has yet to awaken."

She hands him the bag. "The so called 'master' left this for you, Orochimaru-sama checked the contents himself to be sure it was safe and deemed it to his satisfaction."

As soon as the lady was gone he opened the sack and pulled out a note attached to a ring box. The note was in a very fancy looking handwriting. 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha, I leave to you a very special ring made by the original vampire Vlad Tepes's court mage, it has many very powerful enchantments on it that makes it very useful to a vampire but only the vampire with the most potential may wear this. The first enchantment is a generic sun blocker enchantment to allow you to move around freely in the daylight which any enchanter worth their Mana can make, the second is a heat enchantment which will absorb enough heat where you can take a bath in a volcano then use the heat to generate very powerful fire spells without costing any Mana, the third is an enchantment to keep the bloodlust in check. As a naturally powerful vampire your bloodlust will be far stronger than normal so this is my gift to you at least until you have control over yourself. Hell, I may just let you keep it. Signed, the master.'

He put the ring on and felt the power within take hold. Next he pulls out a six tome high stack with another note. 'As you now know you're a vampire so the first book is to inform you of your new people and the other monster races while the other five will teach you techniques vampires can use, what differences to expect, etc. Oh and I also added a few copies of my favorite spell books in the summoning arts and some basic introductions into destruction spells. The vampire who bit you told me of your goal to be a well rounded mage like your father before you so I decided to help you out with that. Signed, the master.'

Naruto scoffed as he repacked everything except the monster book and the ring. "To think, the guy who threatened to enslave so many is a bigger help than my father." The thought of his cowardice angered Naruto to the point he punched the wall and destroyed a portion of it that turned to dust.

Looking between his fist and the wall with wide eyes, he could only think of two words. _'Holy… shit.'_ Quickly sitting on his medical bed he opened the monster book to the chapter on vampires, which just so happens to be marked. (He didn't know whether it was Orochimaru or this master guy who did so)

'Vampires are as much of an undead creature as a zombie or a lich but they still have the ability to reproduce sexually. These creatures are much stronger than your above average mortal where even a fledgeling or a recently fully transitioned vampire could kill someone with a single uncontrolled punch or kick. Their speed and stamina are also on a whole other level with being able to run from Konoha to the grass village in a days time without stop, with training they could reach much higher speeds and run for far longer. The senses are far better than a humans to the point where they can hear the heart beating, the blood flowing, a light footstep, anything that can make noise the vampire will hear. This isn't even bringing up the types of magic they have access to.'

A side note seemed to be scribbled in the same handwriting as the note. 'The spell books will reveal everything to you about your new abilities as a vampire. Good luck young fledgeling. Oh and remember this warning, go too long without blood and you'll fly into a frenzy and potentially go feral. The Uchiha boy got the same warning. Signed the master'

Before he could open the first book titled 'shadow magic for beginners' the door opened to show his father Minato 'many titled douche bag' Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. He now held a deep hatred for his father but he couldn't hate his mother, despite always being busy she still loved him and cared for him when she found even a second of rest. He knew she'd been out on a quest during the final exam so he didn't blame her for what happened.

Minato smiled to him. "How do you feel my boy?"

The young blonde vampire snarled and bared his fangs. "How do I feel?! HOW DO I FUCKING FEEL?!" He took a deep calming breath to keep calm, a voice in the back of his mind was trying to get him to rip his father's throat out and drain him dry. "I'm far angrier than words can describe, my own father never acknowledges my existence unless I show an inkling of above average power or skill, I just had to literally and figuratively throw myself to the wolves to save everyone, and now I'm cursed with vampirism and have a voice in my head begging for your blood, which by the way is only being held back by my will and an enchanted ring. How do you think I feel _father_?" He bit out the word father with malice dripping from it like a soaked sponge.

The older blonde stepped back in shock and a little bit of fear. (Not that he'd ever admit to being scared of his own son) He gathered up his nerves and was about to talk when Kushina put a hand on his armored chest while lightly escorting him out. "I think that's enough, give him some time to calm down and then later you can try to reconcile with him. Even you have to admit it does look very bad for you that you didn't fight but a tired teen who had just had his first mages exam jumped in to battle without hesitation and not just one but three while all five archmage's did nothing."

Before Minato could retort his wife shut the door in his face. Turning to Naruto she sat in a chair she had conjured. "I understand that you feel betrayed by your father but I want you to at least try to reconcile with him, if you can promise me that I'll promise to get him to put forth the same amount of effort."

The blonde nightwalker sighed and nodded. "I'll try but I can't promise that I won't slip up, I do have a very angry voice in my head right now and I don't know how it got there."

The redhead actually looked sad. "That's your vampiric side, you must have had a lot of pent up aggression when you were bitten and it was given life by the change. It's not common knowledge but when you are turned by a monster whatever was your strongest emotion at that moment is enhanced and becomes the dominant trait of your vampiric voice so knowing you your vampiric voice is very determined and very angry."

The voice readily agreed to that statement and he sighed. "Great I have a stubborn rage monster in my head, I must be in some kind of comic book or something."

Kushina giggled then noticed the tomes. "I see you have a lot of reading to catch up on. I'll leave you to it but just know that I'm willing to help you if you need it, I'm off of quest duty for the next two months and I don't have any projects to look after at the moment so I'll come in every day to visit until you're released."

With that she left. Naruto grabbed the shadow magic tome and began to read.


	3. chapter 3

For three months the three boys were kept in the hospital, for three months the doctors poked and prodded them, examining them, testing them, and researching them, for three fucking months they couldn't leave the rooms they'd been kept in. It was worse for Kiba because for a week before and after the full moon of each of these three months he was so weak or so fidgety that he couldn't have visitors and on the first full moon after he'd been bitten he went through the terrible pain of transforming.

While it was bad it wasn't all bad. Each of them were allowed visitors and while Minato never showed his face there again Kushina, Orochimaru, Tsunade, (who was like a grandmother to him) Jiraiya, (grandfather figure) Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Anko, and Shizune all visited him, he was allowed to practice his spell work, and he was given a regular vial of blood each day. Not all of the blood was Ankos of course because a pint of blood a day would kill her so they needed to get more volunteers, the volunteers were Rin, Anko, Shizune, Itachi, Hana, Choji, and Hinata for both Naruto and Sasuke.

The three boys met up every now and then in the last three months and found each of them had received the same monster book and a piece of jewelry. While both Naruto and Sasuke both got rings with the sun enchantment Kiba had received a leather necklace with a wolf fang on it that was apparently enchanted to make the transition into his wolf form less painful and made sure that he kept himself in control while in the form.

During the last three months he mastered the basic, intermediate, and master levels of shadow, blood, and fire magic, had mastered his bat form which allowed him to move on to bat swarm, learned to summon hellhounds and gargoyles which were apparently 'a vampires best friend' in and out of battle, and started his training in charm magic which is far stronger when used by a vampire.

Now he stood outside of the hospital in a pair of black pants, a white undershirt under a black vest, black boots, black gloves, and a black hooded trench coat with his ring on the glove on his right hand. His features changed as well with his skin getting slightly paler, his hair growing a little more with his hair color gaining a fading effect of bright blonde at the top and as it goes down it gets darker until it gets to his bangs which are black, his eyes also have a permanent glow to them from his vampiric power.

Right next to him were Sasuke and Kiba who changed as well. Sasuke was dressed in black pants, a skin tight black T-shirt, black combat boots, and his leather armor, he had his ring on his left hand. His only real changes physically was the glow in his eyes and that he had his hair styled like Itachi's.

Kiba was dressed in a pair of camo pants, a sleeveless forest green shirt, fingerless gloves, and brown hiking boots, his necklace around his neck with the fang resting on his chest over the shirt. His physical changes included a more muscular physique, tanned skin, sharper canines, and a bit more hair on his chest and arms.

Naruto straightened his gloves a bit before smirking which showed his fangs off. "Let's go boys, we need to get to the team registration office if we want to make ourselves official."

Kiba grinned as well. "Yeah! The three winners of the last mages exam are a team along with being monsters, no one can stop us!"

Sasuke shook his head. "We may have been strong for our age group and these transformations may have turned out to be a boon but we are far from unbeatable. We need to get stronger."

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke's right, we can still be crushed by any competent master level mage. The first thing we need to handle is me and Sasuke finishing the transition to full vampirism. The book clearly states that we need to drain a living human dry to finish the transition then we'll have the chance to move up the power ranks to vampire lords. Then we move to make you strong enough to take over a pack. This is just the beginning for us Kiba, I don't know if this master guy is trying to mess with us but we'll turn these curses into our greatest weapons and continue to grow stronger."

Kibas grin never fades. "Even so we are still leagues above the mages we graduated with. I just have one question, what will we do about the master?"

Naruto flexes his fingers and an ethereal bow forms. "We'll kill him and take either take control of his army. He may have made us stronger and he may have given us the tools to control the power but he's going around taking innocent people as slaves, slaughtering anyone he feels like, and who knows what else. It was obvious from the very beginning that he's not our friend, neither can we call him our ally. When we kill him we'll set his slaves free and kill anyone loyal to that bastard."

Sasuke nodded. "This is a good basis for a plan but we need to build upon it, refine it for a better chance."

Kiba shrugged. "I'm in, this guy is a threat to my family's lives and who is to say he won't return for slaves even though we fought him? And all of those who he's killed or the lives he's ruined? He needs to die. You too can think of our plan and I'll just follow you."

Moving through the village they noticed that everyone stayed as far away from them as possible, even going as far as to split the crowd down the middle as they walked. Naruto easily ignored this while both Sasuke and Kiba looked around in confusion. Before either boy could speak Naruto did so first. "It's because we've turned. Me and Sasuke are fledgeling vampires, we are likely to plunge our fangs into the closest piece of warm flesh and drain someone. You're a lycan so you're the safest to be around until the beginning of the week leading to the full moon which so happens to be tomorrow so they really don't want to get near any of us."

Both boys snarled which ended up scaring everyone even more. "Fools! Don't they realize it's still us?!"

The more high class dressed fledgeling shrugged. "It matters not what they think of us, we have our friends, we have our families, and we have each other, all that matters is that we have that and that we never stray down the same path as that man. Keep your wits about you and we'll all be fine even if we spend the rest of our lives feared and hated by the civilians."

Both of the young Uzumaki-Namikaze's companions nodded and they continued on.

As soon as they made it to the team registration office they were led to a small office area where they met up with a guy in a business suit. "Alright, if you're here then you know what we're going to do but I'll explain it anyway. My name is Mizuki and I will be assisting you in your registration as an official team. Any quests you take from now on that needs a team you will go on together and you will all fight together in any mage tournament or exam you go into. Now that that has been covered, let us begin."

This Mizuki guy looked like he had to say this every day multiple times a day, like he hated his job, and that he wanted to die. He pulled out three stacks of paper and a single pen. Putting the pen to the paper he let go and it stayed in place.

Looking to Kiba he spoke in his dead voice. "Name?"

Kiba answered him. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Mage class?"

"Earth magic spell sword."

"Rank?"

"Apprentice." (Equivalent to chunin)

"Any other bits of information relevant to your skillset?"

Kiba looks to Naruto who nods. "I'm a lycan."

At this Mizuki looks up. "Ah yes, you're that Inuzuka boy that everyone is going on about. Congratulations by the way, you showed up the archmage's when you fought the master."

Looking to the other two he smirked in a very lazy and tired way. "You two must be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I know your skills, all I need from you is your ages."

Both boys have the answer of nineteen to which he had the pen magically write it down before moving on to the next page. It lasted for an hour before they had to take a picture each then a team picture. Another hour and they had their official team questing licenses.

Each of them said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Tomorrow they would get their first quest as a team.

(With Kiba)

When Kiba got home he found his mom and elder sister reading a letter attached to a really big coin purse. They looked over to him and waved him over. "This just came in for you little brother."

Taking the letter the young Lycan read it. 'Dear Kiba Inuzuka, as gratitude for your courageousness against an enemy even my fellow archmages and I were too afraid to face I have decided to send you a generous sum of money which I heard would have been your wish on the day of the exams had we not been interrupted. I as a superior can not apologise enough for the cowardice I displayed. Sincerely the archmage of the land of lightning, A'

Looking to his mother and sister Kiba stepped back with a smile, have at it, I was going to ask for the money to help you two anyway."

The two of them looked to the coin purse then to Kiba with wide eyes. "Are you sure? You could use that gold yourself for literally anything."

The young Lycan waved it off. "now that I'm an apprentice level mage I'll be able to go on better paying quests but you two don't go on quests anymore and need it more."

The two girls hugged the boy. "Thank you, you're a far kinder son than I could have ever asked for."

(With Sasuke)

As soon as Sasuke stepped into the Uchiha clans main house he was wrapped in a hug by his mother. "Oh my poor baby, turned by a dirty vampire! We'll find a way to cure you soon."

Sasuke slipped from his moms grip and raised an eyebrow. "Cure? This vampirism is a boon, a weapon that I'll use to kill the fucker who gave the order to turn me and my friends. I'll grow stronger with the blood of the evil and corrupt so I can stand against the so called 'master' and win."

Mikoto shook her head. "No you won't! The vampirism is evil and will make you just like the vampire that turned you!"

Silence filled the room to a deafening level and after a couple minutes the young Uchiha turned to the door. "I'm going to Shisuis place for the night, I can't deal with you tonight."

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood outside of his parents' house, looking into the window where he could see his mother cooking dinner and his father reading one of his books.

Taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it he braced himself for a talk that's been three months in the waiting.

Stepping through the door Naruto was seen by his father first. Putting the book down Minato Namikaze leaned forward. "Naruto."

The young fledgling nodded. "Father."

Waving his son over Minato leaned back into his seat. Naruto moved over and sat in a chair near his father. "Your mother wishes for us to attempt to fix our relationship and be a real family. I know that I have not been the type of father a young boy would have needed growing up, I was neglectful and put my duties as an archmage far above my duties as a father, I never even gave you the time of day and know that I can never make up for it, let alone make up for my cowardice when you fought the master. I'm going to leave this in your hands, if you want to fix our father/son relationship then I'll put forth the effort needed but if you don't then we'll return to the normal way of ignoring each other."

Narutos vampiric side was begging to rip out the older blondes throat and it was honestly tempting but he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Your neglectfulness has done much to destroy the image I had of you as a child, I know with everything in me that if you were the only male figure in my life I'd have been way worse off but I had Kakashi, Obito, Jiraiya, Iruka, and even uncle Orochimaru their to raise me to be a real man. I don't know if I could ever actually put any effort towards any kind of relationship with you nor do I feel like you deserve a second chance. All I can offer is a more civil attitude towards you."

Minato nodded. "I understand."

The younger blonde was about to head upstairs when Minato stopped him. "I do have something to tell you though. For your performance at the exams I give you full access to the library, train hard and grow stronger as the clan heir you are."

(Time skip:next day)

Naruto stood outside of the quest office at 7:00 in the morning, he looked around at the mages milling about waiting for the office to open when he saw both of his teammates walking towards him.

Smiling Naruto waved them over. "It's almost time, I can hear the employees setting up here, all we need to do is get a simple bandit extermination quest and we can move on to the next step."

The office doors opened and the three walked in where they saw their old teacher Iruka. The man smiled to them and waved them over. "You three are a questing team now then? I assume I don't have to explain the rules to you but as it's my job I have to. Whatever quest you take you'll only get 10% of the payment that the client offers and the other 90% goes into the village so it's up to your discretion to grab valuables from whatever opponent you face or ruins your sent to explore etc. As a team all profits you get are to be split evenly and your to always watch each other's backs."

All three of them nodded, already understanding this since their first quests. Iruka nodded as well before pulling out a key. "This key is to the apprentice level quests room, go in, find the quest you want to take and bring me the quest paper so I can catalog it as taken."

Naruto took the key and the three of them went into the room they'd been pointed to. Opening the door they saw quest boards hanging from each wall with the quest papers pinned to them in a semi orderly fashion.

Naruto looked around and smirked. "Alright, look around and find a quest each, we're going to make sure to get our agendas done quickly."

And so the three split up and searched through the missions for something that would work.

Soon Kiba walked over to Naruto with his quest choice. Looking it over the blonde grinned. "Lycan pack terrorizing the Land of Waves, it's not too far away and takes care of your part of the first phase so we'll do it. If I remember right there are a few old inverted mage towers on the way there that uncle Orochimaru hadn't looked through yet that we can look through for valuables if we really want those."

Looking over to Sasuke the blonde spoke. "Try to pick a quest in that radius to make it quick."

The other fledgling nodded as he continued his search. Sasuke smirked as he found one he found to be perfect. "Listen to this, vampire lair found on the border of the land of Waves and the land of Fire, suspected to be lead by the vampire lord Zabuza Momochi. Difficulty anywhere from Apprentice to Grandmaster level."

Naruto and Kiba grinned. "Perfect, if Momochi is there then we can sell his sword and cash in his bounty, not to mention the added bonus of taking over his lair."

The blonde nodded. "Let's go, these are already perfect enough."

They walked out and passed the two papers and the key back to Iruka. Looking them over the older mage raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about these? They are potentially very dangerous."

Naruto nodded. "We understand that and still wish to take these quests. Besides, you of all people should know that we are only apprentice level in title only."

The man shrugged and stamped the papers. "Alright, as always good luck and safe travels."

The blonde looked to his two teammates with a smirk as they walked out. "Go get ready and meet me at the gates in an hour. I'm going to go get my map updated so we know where the inverted towers are."

**XXX****AN: Ok so to explain inverted towers they are literally just a wizards tower but instead of going up towards the sky it goes down into the earth, mainly used by necromancer's and other darker magic users.****I hope everyone enjoys**.


	4. chapter 4

Naruto stood just outside of Orochimaru's inverted mage tower and to the normal civilian it looked like any normal brick and mortar hut with woven together straw forming a roof but the blonde vampire knew better.

With his keen senses he could hear the raw Mana shielding the place from the wear and tear of time/nature, he could see the small bumps in the dirt around the hut that showed Orochimaru's undead soldiers had been hidden to guard the entrance, he could smell the small amount of blood that had been used as a focus for a relatively low level illusion/suggestion spell to have people not directly invited by Orochimaru to leave the premises, and he could practically feel the souls of the prisoners that his sensei had been allowed to experiment on. To any mage who practiced the darker parts of magic this place was more than obviously under the jurisdiction of a very dangerous mage and they'd more than likely leave in hopes of not angering whoever lived here. He idly thought about his summoning sensei Obito and his own inverted mage tower which didn't have nearly as much power surrounding it or as much of an intimidating aura to it. (He said that he gave off enough of that on his own)

He walked up to the front door and under his breath the blonde said the password his sensei gave him specifically. "Serpents blood."

The door slowly opened and he slipped in before closing the door behind him. In the Hut itself it was a simple set up, a bedroom to the far left side, a bathroom to the far right side, and in the center was a kitchen/living room area and while nice it wasn't what he was here for.

Going to the bedroom he saw a single bed, a closet, and a nightstand. He gave his password again and the floor opened up in the center to reveal a spiraling staircase.

Going down the stairs it changed from the basic brick and mortar to a more gothic feel with walls made of pure obsidian and torches lit with blue fire.

Naruto made a mental map of the tower, the first level had been set aside for him specifically so that he could do his own experiments in necromancy, conjuration, blood magic, and other dark arts, (Even before turning Naruto was known throughout Konoha as an up and coming dark mage that would one day take over for Orochimaru or even take the archmage title from his father as the first ever dark archmage) the second level was a living area for both males for the late nights where they took too much time on their experiments and studies, the third level was the study where they had many times and books full of notes on anything from monster anatomy to the ethereal plane few mages are able to tap into the darkest parts of magic in recorded history, the fourth and final level was Orochimaru's lab where he did his own experiments that were highly advanced, the only other person that works down their was the lich's assistant, a young mage by the name of Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto was a nice enough guy if a bit rough around the edges but it's to be expected from a soul bound to a magical copy of his original body.

Kabuto had found his way to Konoha after an attack on his home village by rogue mages, none of the medical mages in the village at that moment could fix him so Orochimaru made him a deal, he could fuse his soul to what was basically a doll but he'd have to be his assistant for as long as he lived.

As he got lower the blonde could hear his sensei's mumbling that was a dead giveaway of his focus on a perceived important task. (50/50 chance that it was just busy work until he could get whatever materials he needed for a better task)

Going down to his sensei's lab he found him pouring over a small cauldron. "Uncle Oro! I need to ask you something."

Orochimaru turned his good eye to the boy. "Yes? What I it?"

The fledgling grinned. "I'm going on two consecutive apprentice level quests and the route to them is the same route you'd said those abandoned inverted towers were on before, if I bring you any notes or spell tomes I find would you be ok with me being the one to search them?"

It was an easy choice for the man as he nodded. "Of course, grab my map of the area and go ahead on your quests. I'd update your map but I can't afford to walk away from this potion at the moment."

With a quick that you the blonde left quickly and gathered the map he'd been told about.

Going to his parents he quickly dressed in his quest clothes (black dragonhide armor under a black hooded robe, his shortsword strapped to his side) and made his way to the gate.

When Sasuke and Kiba arrived they went to leave but had been stopped by none other than Mikoto Uchiha herself, stomping over to them.

Without a word she picked Naruto up by the front of his robes and glared into his eyes. "Listen here you vampiric freak!!! You are to do everything in your power to keep my boy alive and safe or I swear on every single deity I will destroy you!"

Naruto put a hand on the woman's own hand (that mind you was a hair's breadth from wrapping around his throat to attempt to kill him) "Lady Uchiha could you please release me, I don't think that my mother, your old teammate and friend, would like that your threatening me."

The ebony haired woman growled with tears in her eyes as she slams him into a nearby wall. " I don't care that you used to be my best friends son because that poor kid is dead and was replaced by the likes of a filthy blood sucking monster like you!!!"

Naruto's bangs shadowed his eyes as his head was lowered. "That's what you think of me? You see me as a creature taking the place of your godson? I'm no longer that boy you used to love watching over while his father was too busy being a neglectful prick and his mother was forced to take quests? I'm no longer that boy you taught how to play boardgames? I'm no longer the boy you treated like he was a third son? I'm nothing but a monster to be hated now? Fine."

Looking up slowly it was revealed that his eyes had changed into a blood red and had a brighter glow as his power reacted to his anger.

Mikoto let go of the boy and backpedaled I fear. "W-what are you doing?!"

The blonde snarled which revealed his fangs. **"You wanted a monster didn't you?! That's all you think I am isn't it?! Strike me now that I'm showing my 'true colors'!!! I can take anything you dish out so fucking do it!!!"**

The Uchiha woman bolted, leaving the three in the dust.

Sasuke and Kiba both put a hand each on the angry blondes shoulders to help him calm down. As the boys rage started to ebb away he screamed before punching a nearby wall and his fist was buried in the steel walls of the gate down to his wrist. When he pulled his fist out he started crying and fell onto his bum. "Why her of all people?! Why does even my own godmother hate me? Who's next? My actual mother? My father? Are we really only able to trust only each other?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, my only hope is that this is a part of her grieving process. She'd been away on a master level quest when everything went down so my guess is that she has put the fault on her own shoulders and this is just her trying to cope with the guilt. Hopefully she'll see where she is wrong and come back around."

Naruto wiped away his tears and nodded as he stood back up. "Yeah, you're right."

Getting his determination back up the blonde started walking. "We'll get these quests done and be that much closer to our goals."

While to anyone else it would seem that the young mage had made a complete emotional recovery in seconds both Kiba and Sasuke could see that it was a mask to keep him going until he had the chance to really recover.

(Scene change)

It was here, the first of the three towers and it was already different from his two sensei's towers, where Obito and Orochimaru hid there's in plain sight this one was hidden behind a bush and was a trap door of sorts leading down a set of dirt steps.

The place was simple I that it only had two levels, the first level had a very small study and a bed while the second was a small prison with an even smaller lab. Grabbing all of the notes and spell tomes the three sealed them away. Naruto looked around the small lab and found an odd assortment of ingredients, human flesh, bones, brains, organs, and blood, all in magical stasis to keep it fresh.

The blondes eyes went wide. "Guys, we aren't in an abandoned tower, this place is in use and it is controlled by…"

The exit was shut suddenly and a tall lanky figure in black robes with a plague doctors mask on. "By a plague mage correct. Now, why would young mages such as yourselves be in my humble mages tower?"

The three stood ready, Sasuke unsheathed his sword, Kiba allowed his fingernails to change into claws, and Naruto conjured an ethereal bow.

Naruto was the one to speak. "As far as we knew this place had been without a master for the last six years after the mage who made it died I battle so we were doing our jobs and clearing it out, taking any salvageable knowledge and items to our village so they can still be useful."

The man nodded. "I see, very commendable work, no deaths involved, knowledge preserved for future mages, all very commendable but you three have taken a living mages research and we're attempting to take a living mages specimen/ingredients, you do realize that we'll have to fight now and it will be to the death right?"

Kiba kicked forward and went for the man's throat in an attempt to make it quick but he was caught by the wrist and thrown at Sasuke.

As the two got back up Naruto used his conjured bow. "Conjuration arts: explosive arrow!" The arrow pierced the ground near the guy and blew up, sending him flying. The plague mage hit a wall and with a snap of his fingers Naruto had the guy restrained by two nephilim. (Half angels/half human)

Both Sasuke and Kiba were grumbling about how easily the guy had taken them down so Naruto spoke. "Will you two shut the fuck up! Kiba, you were far too eager and jumped in without thinking and Sasuke, you didn't pay attention and were hit with Kiba instead of getting out of the way. We are stronger than the average mortal man but we are still able to die! Think before you act!"

Both boys looked down in a bit of shame and nodded. "You're right."

Naruto straightened his robes out and looked around at the remaining ingredients, tools, and scattered notes. "Seal everything up and get ready to leave, I'm going to finish this 'death battle'."

Walking over to his fellow mage Naruto crouched down and smirked, showing off his fangs. The guy began to struggle. "What? Are you afraid of little ol me? Do I elicit a feeling of dread? Terror? Do you not want to die? You should have thought of that before threatening what. is. _mine_."

With that he bared his fangs and bit down on the man's throat.

(POV change: nephilim)

As their summoner drained this human they couldn't help but flinch at it, this went against everything they were taught by their angelic parents but they could understand it a small bit after he'd spoken of how this guy was going to kill his friends.

(POV change:Naruto)

Allowing his summons to leave the blonde sat back against the wall as the changes started. His physical changes were simple, the black of his bangs spread upward more until it was all black with streaks of red, his skin grew paler, and his eyes changed to red and stayed red. His mama grew immensely and his senses heightened to whole new levels, he could even bet his strength, speed, and agility had gone up as well.

When all of the changes stopped Naruto looked up to his friends. **"Is everything sealed away?"**

Both of them nodded. **"Good, let's get going."**

(Scene change)

The second tower was uneventful, it didn't have any tomes but it did have a library full of notes on the mixing of magic classes. Blood and Necro, light and dark, etc. Skimming through the notes Naruto was interested in the results that had been recorded like a skeleton warrior with the person's original skill which means if he were to raise a master level mage with his necromancy and use blood magic with the master mages blood as a focus the mage could use all of his spells and weapons training. His sensei would be really interested in this. He could just imagine the army they could build with this.

Sealing it all away they left in a hurry.

(Scene change)

The third and final tower had nothing but notes about different monsters. Apparently whoever had been here was obsessed with learning about monsters. They sealed it all away for Orochimaru.

The three boys were about to leave when Kiba noticed another note, this one however wasn't a research note. 'To whomever may raid my tower please put my research to good use, take advantage of every weakness those monsters have. I may not have agreed with killing them outright before but with the master back we need to do whatever it takes to win the war they brought to our doorsteps.'

Looking to each other the three boys nodded. **"Don't worry about that, we'll do everything we can to win and kill the master."**


End file.
